


Schlattbur Ghost Drabbles

by JaspineApple



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, A little, Boys In Love, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Lots of Touching, Love Confessions, M/M, OH MY GOD SO MUCH PINING, Pining, Soft sex, Soulmate Au's, Updated regularly, Yearning, can be read as platonic, chewing stim, ghost boys!, i really don't know how to tag lmao, mostly romantic, strictly schlattbur, tags update as I write, the mcyt one shot book, they can appear on my other work, vague sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspineApple/pseuds/JaspineApple
Summary: Stuff I think of because these two characters are my new hyperfixation - Find my art @.P1neapplejam on instagram
Relationships: Ghostbur/Glatt, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 66
Kudos: 537





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> AU where only Ghostbur can see Glatt, for whatever reason - Also Glatt can only remember happy memories so... he doesn't remember much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where only Ghostbur can see Glatt - Glatt can only remember happy memories, so he doesn't remember alot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recs: Book of Revelation/The Drums - Genghis Khan/Miike Snow

“Schlatt, maybe just calm down, okay?”

“No! Not okay! You keep leaving me for people who don’t even want you back!” The two stare at each other, Schlatt not even noticing what was wrong with what he said until Ghostbur sighed and looked down. “Ghost, I’m.. I didn’t mean it like that, I know you’re trying, but I’m just..”

Schlatt glances down at his hands, manicured perfectly up to death and beyond. He has little to no memories, and everything he’s learned about his alive self was awful. 

“No,” Ghostbur speaks before Schlatt could continue, “I know they didn’t like Alivebur. They like me better dead, but I’m trying to make up for what I did when I was alive. I can’t miss this chance.”

Schlatt stared ahead at his only friend. Yellow. Hopeful. Schlatt was blue and sad. He balls his hands into loose fists, looking to the side instead. 

“I’m sorry you don’t have this chance,” Ghostbur walks close to Schlatt, “I don’t know what fucked up god would do this to you.” Ghostbur puts a hand on Schlatt’s shoulder, the latter looks up at Ghostbur. “I want to help you so badly, but please don’t take me away from my chance of having my family back.”

The guilt railed Schlatt instantly. His teeth chattered. He’s scared and confused and so sad. So so sad. His tough exterior wore down the more he was around the soft Ghostbur. Yellow, soft and happy. Schlatt: blue, sad and cruel. Ghostbur noticed the behavior change in his friend and hugs him. 

Arms around Schlatt’s shoulders, a hand moving up to pet his hair. Schlatt immediately clings to Ghostbur, gripping onto the sweater tightly. He’s so much warmer than Schlatt, so comforting. 

They hug until Schlatt is done and feeling better. He lies to Ghostbur. He doesn’t feel better. He thinks this afterlife is his hell, not purgatory at all. Definitely not heaven. But then he watches Wilbur run to New L’manburg to see his family. And he thinks again.

There is no heaven and there is no hell. It’s a repeat of his life. Mostly hell, with a slice of heaven somewhere.


	2. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People still can't see Glatt AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Recs: Candle-I Promise I'm Trying-Home /Cavetown

They’re hugging again. They always do before Ghostbur leaves. Schlatt wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye yet. He feels the soft sweater on his friend. 

“Have you ever taken off the sweater?” Ghostbur pulls away a bit and looks down at Schlatt. 

“I never thought of it actually. It was so cold, this was the only thing keeping me warm.” Schlatt looks at the red markings on Ghostbur’s sweater before resting his head on the other's shoulder again. 

“Yeah, you’re really warm actually.” Ghostbur makes note of that. He is. He hasn’t shivered in such a long time, it’s been nice. “I’m so cold all the time.” Ghostburs hangs onto those words. He sounds so defeated and tired. 

Ghostbur doesn’t know what he can do other than console his friend. “You’re still cold?” Schlatt sits quietly for a few seconds. 

“I am. All the time.” Ghostbur sighs painfully. There’s not much he can do to help his friend and it hurts him. Ghostbur feels a chill up his spine, the first one he’s felt in nearly a month. He ignores it. For his friend. 

Maybe he doesn’t have to say goodbye just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold means sad


	3. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where your vision is the color of your soulmate's emotions. Yellow/Happy Blue/Sad Green/Envious Grey/Scared Regular/Neautrality - Will and Schlatt are soulmates and Schlatt noticed before Wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as platonic or romantic - Song Recs: The Good Side/Troye Sivan, We Fell In Love in October/Girl in Red

Wilbur stares at the ground, there’s so much color at once. It’s too much, it’s so overwhelming and he starts to hurt. He hurts because he can’t be there for them. Why are they so angry, why are they so sad and jealous? Jealous of who?  
Schlatt watches his _friend _break down. His vision turns to many shades of dark blue and the guilt hits him. He’s tried so hard to keep his feelings under control and hidden, not really realizing how he was making Will worry so much.  
“Will, come here, come here.” He opens his arms to Will and Will rests his head on Schlatt’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, it’s okay, I’m sorry.”  
Will calms down upon his vision turning back to shades of baby blue.  
“I want to be there for them. I want to help them, I don’t know what to do.”  
They sit on the ground. Schlatt wants to tell him. He has to tell Will. But he’s scared. His nerves get the best of him and he knows Will sees it. But Will doesn’t comment on it, he’s quiet and sad.  
“Will,” Schlatt _hates _the way his voice shakes. He’s so pathetic, so scared, such a stupid coward. But he shoves down his insecurities and continues. “Uhm.. I think we’re soulmates.” His hands shake and, if he had a heartbeat it would be pounding against his ribs violently._  
The navy blue leaves Schlatt’s vision. It’s more normal. He can see the green grass and brown wooden buildings.  
“What?” Will pulls away and looks up at Schlatt. Their hands are still on each other, not quite ready to stop holding.  
“Well. It makes sense right?” Schlatt explains the vision color, the reasoning of why he thinks so and how it just makes sense for them to be. Schlatt smiles upon seeing his vision change to yellow. It was so bright, so happy. And he looked at Wilbur, he's like a sunflower.  
“Oh,” Wilbur giggles and smiles. He leans close a bit. “That’s really cool.”  
Schlatt laughs a bit. “It is.”___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not *too* happy with this it feels rushed but I'll take it. Also, I will be posting some ghost boy doodles to my instagram soon. It's a long series I've been working on and I wanted to only post once I was finished with at least most of my sketches


	4. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Rec: Heatwaves/Glass Animals, When I'm Small - Phantogram

Schlatt gripped desperately to Wilburs sweater. He focused his vision on the red markings, symbols of his own fathers doing. He sighs out, pulling a hand away to touch his burning red face. He was so used to being cold all the time but Wilbur changed that. 

“God, it’s so hot,” he was breathless. He felt so weak and vulnerable. Will always did this to him. Why can’t it just stop. “You make it so _hot _, stop it. Fuck, you’re so confusing, make it stop, Will.”__

__His ears were pulled back, his face was burning. He pressed it to Wilburs shoulder, sighing and breathing in Wilburs scent. Gunpowder and the rain. Wilbur wrapped an arm around Schlatt and took his free hand to Schlatt’s cheek, making the shorter man look at him. He looked so small. His face was so red, Wilbur sighed softly._ _

__“Please..” Schlatt let out in the most gentle voice Wilburs heard from him. Wilburs smiles a bit, not wishing to waste anytime, and closed the gap between them._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wdym you've never just looked at your friend and your face gets red and the more you're around them you get nervous and you just want to kiss them so bad and it feels like your world will fall apart if you don't kiss them right now
> 
> If you haven't noticed already, I have a playlist for them
> 
> Also, I'm trying so hard not to post all of my drabbles just right now. We cracked past 40 kudos!! That's so cool! I'm so glad people enjoy my content :)) It really motivates me


	5. Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no song recs for this one sorry

Wilbur glanced at his friend. It had been a fairly chill day. There had been a breeze, leaves falling more as winter was coming. Schlatt was writing in his journal. He only had a few lines so far, he really didn't know much from the past. Wilbur noticed the sleeve in Schlatt's mouth again. The cuff was wet, how did it not bother him?

"Hey, Schlatt?" Said man pulled the sleeve from his mouth and hummed. "I was just wondering, or rather noting, uh, you chew on your sleeve a lot. How does that not bother you? I couldn't stand wet clothing." Wilbur crawled over and sat next to his friend. Schlatt looked at the sleeve and finally noticed how the color had changed to a much darker blue. 

"Oh, I had barely noticed. Uh, it's just something I do. When I'm bored usually, or when I don't feel good, I guess.." He trailed off, ears lowering and pulling back. Saying it aloud was somewhat embarrassing. He looks up at Wilbur, hoping not to see judgment on the other's face. Instead he was met with a smile.

"Oh, I get it! I tap my pencils against things when I get anxious sometimes!" Schlatt felt a weight lift from his chest, it felt good knowing he's not the only one with a comfort tic. 

"Oh, cool." He turned back to his notebook, but didn't return to the chewing. The wetness actually did bother him, so he let it dry for the time

**~~~**

"Hey, Will?" The sun was setting and something had been on the blue one's mind for a couple of hours. Wilbur looked over.

"Yeah?" Will stood up and brushed off his pants, locking the strap on his own journal. 

"Can you go to L'manburg and get something for me? Before it gets too dark?" 

"Sure, what is it?" Wilbur pulled his leather satchel on, slipping his journal inside. 

"Um, I had a necklace thing before and, uh-" Despite Schlatt knowing he wasn't alone, he was still embarrassed to ask Wilbur. He felt weird. "-It had colorful keys hung on the rope. Tubbo or Quackity may know where it is, if it wasn't blown up in the explosion. Can you ask around for it?" Schlatt played with his own fingers, pulling on them to distract himself slightly from the discomfort. 

"Sure! I''ll head back to Eret's castle afterwards. See ya later!" Schlatt waved goodbye and stood up to make his way to Eret's castle.

**~~~**

Schlatt hung around the Dream SMP actually. The necklace had probably gotten blown up and Schlatt was just embarrassing himself with the request. Tubbo and Quackity hated him anyways, why would they give him his comfort object back? The sun was down and the moon was high enough in the sky. He should head to the castle, maybe Wilbur was already back. 

Upon arrival, there was no Wilbur in sight. Eret was searching through her chests, muttering something about phantom membranes. They turned their attention to Schlatt. "Hey, Schlatt!" They turned back to their chests and Schlatt just decided to head up to the extra room him and Wilbur now shared. If Will returned he would've waited for Schlatt. Schlatt will stand idle and do the same.

As if on cue, Wilbur ran through the entrance of the castle, immediately seeing Schlatt. "Schlatt!!" Schlatt jumped, caught his breath and turned.

"Fuck, Will, you scared me!" Wilbur said a quick apology, but Schlatt didn't even care for it. He already felt disheartened when he saw Wilbur's hands empty. He held on to hope for the satchel Wilbur always carried around. "Did you- Did you get the thing?"

"Yeah! Here!" Wilbur reached into his bag and pulled out the necklace Schlatt requested. They were seemingly untouched. Schlatt quickly took it away from Will, sighing in relief. 

His ears perked up, realizing Will was just watching him. "Uh, thanks, Will." Wilbur just hummed a "Mm-hm!". They started making their way to the guest room.

"What're they for?" Oh, so Tubbo hadn't given up the purpose of them. Though, with the question directed at Schlatt, he almost wishes Tubbo had said it instead. 

"They're um, squishy. I chew on them." Wilbur hummed, high pitched and happy. No further questions. Nice..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I headcanon that Character!Schlatt has a chewing stim because rams seem to just sit and chew on nothing. Writing this reminded me of how when I was in like, 3rd grade I had the entire cuff and more of my jacket sleeve covered in saliva cause I couldn't stop chewing on it haha


	6. Dictator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur wants Tommy and Tubbo to meet his new friend, who is also a ghost! After weeks of no sign of Schlatt, the boys agree and figure it might be some animal, silly Ghostbur. Imagine their surprise when they see Schlatt

Schlatt looked down into the crater of New L'manburg. Will and him had talked about it. Wilbur doesn't remember, but he apparently blew the nation up. It was hard to think about Will, of all people, losing his mind and blowing up the nation he created. 

They were visiting New L'manburg, as Schlatt steered far away from the place for a while. He mostly hung around the Dream SMP and Badlands. He made friends with Puffy and Bad, they were really kind and he wasn't too displeased to learn that another sheep had his bones. A bit grim, but she's looking after him he supposed. 

L'manburg just made him feel.. weird. It was an intense feeling in his stomach he couldn't quite explain. Wilbur shared the sentiment, neither of them really liked to be there. But, Wilbur insisted on Schlatt meeting Tommy and Tubbo. Schlatt laughed upon hearing their names. He remembers Tommy bending over backwards for Schlatt's first day on the server. It was so stupid, but funny. They really made him feel welcomed, like a higher power even. Schlatt snaps out of his thoughts when he feels Wilbur grab his hand. He was excited, Schlatt couldn't say the same. 

Wilbur knocked on the door and let himself and Schlatt in, not waiting for an answer. Schlatt immediately recognized the two boys, current President and Vice. Tommy was facing around, working on some food on the counter and Tubbo was setting the table. Only two sets for obvious reasons.  
"Wilbur!" Tubbo says, setting down the second plate, "I'm so glad you co.." Tubbo looks up and freezes upon seeing Schlatt.

He drops the plate, it being safe as it was only an inch above the table. The ghosts raise a brow, Schlatt tilting his head. His ear flicks. Tommy looks back at his friend and then back at the ghosts. He freezes as well, confusing the ghosts even more. Tommy turns around fully, immediate anger on his face. 

"Wilbur, what the fuck is that doing here?" Schlatt flinches at the pronoun, furrowing his brows and sticking against Wilbur's side. 

"What'd'you mean, Tommy? This is the friend I talked about!" Wilbur states, squeezing Schlatt's hand. 

"Friend? The fuck do you mean? He hurt Tubbo, he hurt Quackity, he hurt us! He's not allowed here!" Tommy puts his hands on Tubbo's shoulders, supporting his friend and turning him around from Schlatt. 

"What?" Schlatt questioned, glancing up at Wilbur before landing his vision on the set of teenage boys again. Tommy glared at Schlatt, it only softening when he realized.   
"No.." Tommy's shoulders sagged, "You don't remember, do you?" Schlatt shakes his head.

Tommy looks down at Tubbo, always his first thought. "Are you okay? What do you want to do?" Tubbo's gripping onto Tommy's biceps as they whisper to each other. The ghost's exchange a confused look. Tommy nods and and Tubbo walks away towards the staircase. Going up, he glances at Schlatt. He looks so scared for a second and then hurries up the stairs. Tommy watches him, soft expression, but the second Tubbo is out of view he's glaring at his brother and enemy. "We're leaving and talking." 

The three left the home, leaving Tubbo to rest. He needed time to process that Schlatt is back and doesn't even remember how horrible he was.   
"I'm just going to say it, you were sick." The first words Tommy says when they step away from the door. He continues walking, leading them out of L'manburg before Quackity or Fundy sees the spirit as well. Tubbo wasn't the only one who suffered. "Worst of all, you fucking killed Tubbo. Even with your memory loss you should know well enough I can't forgive that." Tommy and Wilbur continued walking, Wilbur only noticing Schlatt stopping because of their tangled fingers. Tommy stopped and looked back. 

"I did what?" Tommy grinded his teeth, trying his best to remain as calm as possible. 

"You.. You didn't directly kill him, but it came from your order. Notice the burns on your face and hand? Those are because of you."   
Schlatt glanced down at his left hand. Of course he noticed the scars. Wilbur gently pulls on Schlatt's hand, urging him to continue. Looking up at Will was all he needed to keep going. Schlatt swallowed the air trapped in his throat and caught up with them.

"What else did I do?" 

Tommy listed his alcoholism, him exiling Tommy and Will, his abuse. Schlatt found himself chewing on his sweater sleeve, wetting the whole cuff with his saliva. He was barely listening to Tommy anymore, he was so lost in his own mind. Was he really that sickening? He glances up at Wilbur a couple times; his grimaces shake Schlatt. God, what did Will think of him now? 

"Tommy, I think we should stop." Will interjects and looks down at Schlatt. Tommy follows his gaze. Schlatt looks up at them, snapping back to reality and pulling away his soaked sleeve. He looked so meek in the sweater. His eyes weren't hardened, he hadn't smiled the whole trip. This wasn't President Schlatt. It wasn't even Schlatt before the election. He was so.. sad? And confused. Tommy sighs and nods. "Alright, fine. But listen, I don't want him in L'manburg. Tubbo and Quackity don't need to see him. Got it?" He looks at Schlatt. 

"Um.. Y-Yeah, okay." He wasn't sure if he even wanted to be in L'manburg after that trip. And it was true. After what he did, the others really don't need to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would a hanahaki au work with ghosts? I think that'd be fun to write
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this one. Schlatt chewing stim idea go brrrr


	7. Apollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Rec: The Mind Electric - Miracle Music, Blow My Brains Out - Tikkle Me, Tungs - The Rights 
> 
> None of them really have anything to do with this chapter, but they're good songs

Schlatt looks up at Wilbur's face. He was talking but Schlatt didn’t really care enough to listen. He zoned out a while ago and figured it was too late to ask what’s happening. Something about guitars? Wilbur was holding his. And he looked too damn happy, Schlatt really didn’t want him to know he wasn’t paying attention. 

“Isn’t that interesting, Schlatt?” The ram snapped back to reality upon hearing his name. 

“Uhh. Yeah, whatever you say, Apollo.” Wilbur sets his guitar back in the corner of the room. 

“That’s the second time you’ve called me that. Why do you call me Apollo?” Schlatt hummed, chewing the inside of his cheek a bit. 

“Uh, well..” He looks at the grass he stood on. He really needed to install some actual flooring, but the forest grass did feel good between his toes. Schlatt looks back up at Wilbur, anything his brain would do to ignore the question, huh? “You’re just.. You’re bright and yellow... and so warm. You're the sun.” Arms crossed, Schlatt looking out the window and waits for Wilbur's dumb response. 

“Oh! That is very fitting!” There it was. Wilbur was so happy and sweet. Really made Schlatt comfortable around him. Really made Schlatt wonder how Wilbur managed to blow up almost an entire nation with that golden heart of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS
> 
> I haven't really been writing lately, I've been focusing on my art. Tonight I'll post on ghosty boys, my instagram has been pretty dry lately :/
> 
> But, uh here. I hope you all have a happy new year!!
> 
> OH YEAH WE HIT 100 KUDOS, THAT IS SOO COOOL


	8. Cliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I reccommend We Fell In Love In October - Girl in Red, along with: I Melt With You - Modern English

“Fucking Christ, can’t you take a hint, Soot?” It hurts saying this. He doesn’t like yelling at Wilbur; Wilbur was so quiet and gentle. 

“But.. Schlatt, we’re friends.” Wilburs already broken voice just sounded more defeated and sad. Schlatt breathed in, trying to keep himself together. 

“Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don’t want to be just friends.”

Slow applaud. His voice shook, he didn’t even look mad or assertive and the choice of wording? Fantastic. Wilbur tilts his head. “Just friends?” Schlatt’s stomach dropped, he had hoped so bad that Wilbur would’ve overlooked. “Schlatt, do-“

“No! Just, go!” Schlatt could only look into Wilburs eyes for a few seconds. He had to remain strong. He couldn’t let Wilbur in again and hug him and comfort him. It hurt too much, Schlatt couldn’t keep doing that to himself. “Will.. Please, just leave me alone.”

Wilbur sniffled, teeth chattering and lip quivering. Schlatt couldn’t stand looking into the face of that. Wilbur sighs out. “Okay,” he says in the smallest voice, Schlatt just barely hears. Wilbur turns and walks away, Schlatt watched as Wilbur trudges through the forest, disappearing behind tress finally. Schlatt falls on his butt, breathing in shakily and letting out a small sob. His insides hurt. His stomach cramped, his stopped heart felt crushed. He felt a pit in his chest that he’s never had before.

Wilbur hurt. The pain in his stomach and his lungs. Breathing alone was intense, it was painful. And when Schlatt finally looked in his eyes and begged, Wilbur could feel his heart shatter. There’s no other way to say it other than it hurt. Doing his best not to cry in front of Schlatt, his face cramped. He utters out one word and leaves his love. The calming sweet blue. A pond with lily pads and frogs. Pink flowers blooming on his cheeks, cherry blossom leaves falling and framing his face. Moonlit eyes and a serene voice. He yearned for rose petal lips and star dust fingertips. 

Wilbur pressed his hands over his mouth to muffle his cries. Eventually, he just slides down a tree and let’s it out. Schlatt always called him the sun, but he never knew that he was the sun of Wilburs afterlife. Two lost souls, losing their minds in life and losing their memory after death. Wilbur should’ve known the hand holding, the gentle touches on his bicep, the soft words, all of it. He should’ve know it was too good to be what he hoped.  
He was so confused. Schlatt is the only person Wilbur had the fortune of starting a clean plate with and it may be gone.

.

.

No. Wilbur can’t let it go that easily. He loves Schlatt and he’ll be damned if he won’t let Schlatt know. Who knows how long they have together and if Schlatt really doesn’t feel the same it’s fine. It hurts so so bad but it’s fine. But he had to shoot his shot.

~  
~  
~

Schlatt never left that area. The sun is down and he looks over L’manburg. The lanterns are so beautiful. Like dozens of stars scattered about, lighting up their little nation. It had been a while and the citizens were starting to get to Schlatt being around. He wasn’t anything like President Schlatt, barely anything like Pre-Election Schlatt. But he was still anxious down there. Except when Will was with him. Always there to give him a hand to hold or a shoulder to breath into. And he drove that away. He really wants a shoulder to lean against now. Little to his knowledge though, Wilbur was behind him. Silent as a ghost. Will lowers his feet to the ground, letting gravity take his body again and stick him to the ground. 

“Schlatt.” Nervous, Wilbur forces confidence in his voice. Schlatt jumps, ears perking up excitedly and he turns. Almost immediately the blue one is on his feet, trying not to show how ecstatic he was to see the other come back for him. 

“Will. You.. You’re back, wh-why?” Wilbur doesn’t simply answer the question. He steps forwards and proposes his own. 

“Why did you want me to leave today? Do you hate me? Are you mad at me?” Sure, Schlatt wasn’t good with his emotions but he didn’t want Will to think he hated him. He never could. Schlatt shakes his head. 

“Oh, no. God, Will, no, I could never hate you.”

“Then why don’t you want me near you? Why have you been distant? Even so far as to beg me to leave?” Will steps closer with each words, moving slow like a predator stalking prey. But he would never hurt Schlatt. He could never even let that thought enter his mind.  
They were toe-to-toe. Schlatt was trapped between a cliff and his biggest fear. Schlatt choked, throat closing just at the thought of confessing. Wilbur looks down with gentle eyes, pleading Schlatt for an answer. And he doesn’t refuse much longer. 

“I was scared of you.” It’s quiet and it’s almost as if the entire world around them silences. Schlatt continues before Wilbur gets to question him. “You make me feel things I have never before and it scares me. You make me so confused and I thought just time alone would be best. Maybe fix my thoughts straight.. Fix my feelings for you. I don’t like the way I feel when you’re near me.” They watch each other. It’s too quiet, Schlatt’s knees nearly buckle in from nerves alone. Finally, Wilbur takes Schlatt’s hands and holds them to his chest. 

“Schlatt.” He slows his breathing. Just rip it off.. “I love you.” Schlatt’s breath hitches. He freezes, not quite processing what Wilbur had said. Wilbur continues, loading it onto Schlatt, feeling the relief fall from his shoulders. “I want to hold you and touch you, just to feel and know you’re here. You’re real and you’re with me. You make my lungs hurt, you make my legs weak and my stomach cramp. I can’t stand the thought of leaving you alone.”  
Schlatt feels pure euphoria listening to Wilburs confession. He laughs. It’s not a laugh at a joke laugh. It’s his adorable, soft and fond laugh. Not humor, but admiration. He leans up just to press his nose to Wilburs.

“I love you too.” 

The words are so foreign. It’s a strange but warm feeling. He’s spent so much time shivering if his sweater, and doesn’t even notice the warmth he feels. As if he were tanning on the beach during the summer. It feels so good. So he says it again and again, earning pure joyous laughs from his yellow counterpart. He throws his arms around Wilburs shoulders, Wilbur immediately wrapping his arms around Schlatt’s waist, pulling them together. He lifts Schlatt an inch or two off the ground.

They melded together, a bright ball of light dancing together in the night. Will placed Schlatt on the ground again. They stayed together, just breathing in the scent of each other. Scotch and gunpowder. Expensive cologne and the rain. 

“God..” Schlatt sounded tired. “What now?” He answers his own question by placing his nose against Wilburs neck, melting in his yellow lovers arms. 

“Let’s just stay here. We have the rest of eternity to decide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I hate sappy romance  
> Also me: *cries over the name Yellow Lover*
> 
> Also what do you mean you've never been so in love with someone that it physically hurts to be around them if they don't love you back?


	9. Author's Note

Yo, just here to note that updates may be slower. I have some stories saved up so I'm not too stressed, but I haven't had much time lately to make anything. Things may get easier, they get harder, I'll just have to see. Uh, but here are some future prompts I plan on making

Future Prompts  
1\. "Do you think we deserved to die?"  
2\. Touching  
3\. First Kiss  
4\. Quackity Conversation  
5\. Love Taste  
6\. Nightmare  
7\. Bloody Lips  
8\. Internalized Homophobia  
9\. Self harm story (written in my other book)  
10\. Suicidal  
11\. Friend Plushie  
12\. Stuck ;)

When I post these, I will obviously put up appropriate trigger warnings in each chapter's title and summary. I just gotta finish some exams and kick my own butt into gear :) 

Comments are appreciated, kudos are appreciated. They really keep me motivated !


	10. Piggyback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for got I even wrote this, but I read it and now *I* have butterflies

“Will, pleease we’ve been walking forever! Give me a ride, my legs are tired.” Schlatt moaned and whined, trailing behind his yellow friend. Yes, he was being annoying on purpose, but it didn’t seem to penetrate Wilbur. He was patient, maybe even fond of the shorter man’s whining. Maybe it was cute even. 

“Schlatt, we don’t get tired.” Schlatt just scoffed. He was quiet, chewing the inside of his cheek. The silence was uncomfortable.. “Okay, you crybaby, come here.” Wilbur stops and kneels down, arms out to his sides. Schlatt felt a rush of giddiness. He wasn’t a child, but he really wanted a piggy back ride from his friend. Carefully, Schlatt climbed into his friend. Wilbur hooked his hands under Schlatt’s knees and Schlatt wrapped his arms around Wilburs neck.   
Oh man. It felt nice. Wilburs head pressed against his chest as Schlatt cling to Will close. 

It was like spooning. Kind of. And just the thought made Schlatt close inwards a bit. He buried his nose in Wilburs hair, causing a giggle to come from the other. It was so honey-sweet, music to the ram’s ears. 

Schlatt wants to say that. Tell Wilbur how lovely his voice was, his beautiful laugh. Let him know that Schlatt really cares about him so much more than he lets on. But Schlatt can't get it out. So, he just settles for physical touch. 

It feels good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! these bitches gay! Good for them! Good for them.


	11. Glatt Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made so many ghost headcanons for so many SMP characters, so I'll just put Glatt's here

Blue sweater, broken red heart, turtle neck reaches up to his chin, sometimes covering his mouth if he lowers his head enough   
\- Only remembers good things: Quackity before their breakup, his first day on the server  
\- Has somewhat-transparent blue tears streaks  
\- Sometimes he cries at random. Even if he’s laughing and joking around, he will break into a short, full crying fit; fat, blue tears and snotty nose.   
Afterwards, he does better and he wipes at his nose. It affects his emotions just a bit, making him slightly sad but once it’s over he cleans himself up and just feels tired   
\- Almost never gets mad, rejects alcohol and cigarettes  
\- Just pretty sad overall  
\- Clingy to Ghostbur  
\- Comfort item is his chewing stim key necklace  
\- Tends to hang around Eret's castle - hangs out with Puffy sometimes  
\- Is really friendly and is trying hard to become friends with Tubbo and Quackity  
\- Has a small wooden shack in the forest outside L'manburg  
\- Frequently gets nightmares of his old life and tends to ask Ghostbur to sleep with him  
\- Doesn't get involved with politics. It's too confusing and there's too much hatred between everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to stop thinking about TechnoSchlatt for the past thee days, help me


	12. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internalized homophobia go brrr

“Schlatt.. Do you like Wilbur?” The ghosts throat closed up, stomach dropping. He stood up from the table and glared at the king. 

“What! No, that’s dis-“ He stopped, hands shaking. “I mean.. No, I’m not.. I’m not like that.”

Eret shows visible discomfort, shifting and uncrossing his arms. He leans forward, taking off his sunglasses. Schlatt's ears lower against his will.

"It's what, Schlatt?" Eret stands up, nerves pooling in Schlatt's stomach. "Disgusting?" They didn't sound angry like Schlatt predicted they would've been. After a few seconds pass Schlatt figures Eret wants a response.

But he can't come up with the words. He lets out a few soft yet strangled sounds. He takes a step back, to which Eret maneuvers around the table to the ram. Schlatt freezes, he's stuck. 

"I don't disgust you, do I, Schlatt?" It's not what the ram expected, that's for sure. A hand is on his shoulder and Schlatt can't bring himself to look at the eyes level to his own. They want a response again. Schlatt's teeth chattered, hands gripping and letting go repeatedly. 

"No.." It's weak, so small, but good enough.

"Then don't think of yourself the same way." Eret let his hand slip from Schlatt's shoulder, but he stays planted. They watch Schlatt fixate his eyes on the floor. They can basically feel the fear radiating off his energy. Schlatt notices Eret doesn't move and brings his gaze up to theirs. Blank eyes clash with dark oak browns. 

'He's scared', they note. And then, his eyes squint and he tears his gaze away from Eret. He pulls a wrist to his mouth, tears pooling in his eyes. Eret sighs and opens their arms for Schlatt, who graciously takes the comfort. Schlatt wraps his arms around Eret's torso, shoving his nose against their shoulder. They were a bit taken back, but were quick to wrap their arms around Schlatt's shoulders.

Schlatt cries against their shoulder. And they both stay there for a while, making sure Schlatt is dried of tears before moving on. But how do they move on? What's the next step and how do you reach it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> afgajgfewjbfj I can't wait to start writing for the ghosties again. I've been focusing on other ships and writing while these two sit with so many ideas. I did all my exams early, but I still have homework to do


	13. Other Ghost Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost Headcanons for characters other than Schlatt and Wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made most of these on the night of January 6th, after the war.

**Tommy**   
\- Burned in lava, Dream didn't save him in time  
\- Bright Red sweater, bottom of it black and looks burned to signify him burning in lava  
\- Happy!! Doesn't even know about the exile! He's a ghost so Tubbo finds no use to telling him about their fight  
Tubbo does his best to keep Dream away from Tommy  
\- Dream eventually does catch Tommy alone and tells him about Tubbo's exilement and tries to manipulate Tommy into thinking Tubbo hates him and they aren't friends anymore  
"Dream. You are nothing but a big bully. Why can't you just leave me alone? Alright? I'm fucking dead, just leave me and Tubbo alone already."  
\- Just sticks with Tubbo, Ghostbur and Quackity mostly  
\- Being in L'manburg makes him anxious and he doesn't know why, but Tubbo makes him feel better always

~~~

**Technoblade**  
\- Died by execution - Crushed by the anvil  
Didn't have a totem on undying :/  
\- Red sweater, not bright and not dark, just a nice and cozy scarlet red  
It's a bit of a turtle neck, but it's very loose and open  
It's also constantly wrinkling, no matter what  
\- Absolutely loves Phil still, so so much  
\- The butcher army did what they wanted to, they killed him and have no more business with him  
\- Just lives in his cottage  
\- Pretty much remembers everything   
\- Doesn't remember Tubbo's execution, his execution or his war against L'manburg with the withers and such  
\- Just happy with his bee farm and villager trading   
\- Not wearing armor and being practically invincible is pretty sick and makes him feel powerful  
\- Same old Technoblade really, hasn't changed much  
\- When he's told about his war he goes "uhhhhhhh, I don't remember it but it sounds like something I'd do"  
\- Is dead and doesn't really feel the need to fight the government anymore

~~~

**Quackity**  
\- Dark blue sweater, the sleeves cover his hands mostly (missing the fingers), and reach almost to his mid-thigh  
Has a bright red line from his left collerbone to his right waist side - from Technoblade's sword  
\- Died in the war of January 6th  
\- Always upset. Not sad or mad exactly, just somewhere in between  
\- Has heavy trust issues, doesn't trust anyone except Tommy, Tubbo and Ghostbur at first  
Doesn't get close to a lot of people - tries to be friendly though  
\- Mostly remembers his poly relationship with Sapnap and Karl  
Happy to be reunited with them, still wants to get married  
\- Picks up armor polishing and weapon sharpening as a sort of job/hobby in L'manburg  
\-- In a world where Glatt is canon they're really good friends - talk a lot, play jokes on people, etc  
\- Really wishes he could remember more, he's sort of gone off the deep end since Tommy's exile so his memory is super fuzzy since then  
\- Everything about New L'manburg is vaguely familiar but he doesn't exactly remember it   
\- Is only mad at Technoblade because Tommy and Tubbo are mad at him  
\- Completely forgot his and Schlatt's relationship, even when others try to remind him of it he can't remember a thing except agreeing to be his VP  
\- Just hangs around New L'manburg and helps out his little brothers as much as possible

~~~

**Ranboo**  
\- White and Black sweater with loose turtle neck, split down the middle, mirroring his skin   
\- Died in the January 6th War - Tnt raining  
He couldn't move fast enough, he was stuck in a hole and the tnt would not stop  
He was crying - Technoblade was someone he considered a friend  
Technoblade himself told Ranboo to run away, to not get hurt but he wasn't quick enough when the signal went off  
\- Quackity gave Ranboo his memory book back, apologized for taking it and Ranboo didn't exactly forgive him but he got over it  
\- Doesn't remember his panic room  
Tommy found the room and Ranboo's cat when he was visiting his vacation home  
\- Seeing his pets again made Ranboo so happy, happy at least a couple were safe  
He tries not to think about the ones he couldn't get out in time  
\- Still has the same morals of Pick People, Not Sides  
So, he still likes Techno and Tommy and Phil and Tubbo  
\- He leaves L'manburg   
The war really tired him out and he's tired of politics and wars  
He still visits his friends there, but doesn't get too involved  
\- He visits Techno and Phil over in the arctic, Ghostbur escorted him there   
Technoblade apologized for accidentally letting him get killed  
Ranboo had heard of his death from Tommy and Sapnap, who had actually seen it happen  
\- But his book said Techno was a friend- he was confused  
But Techno's guilt was real and seemed genuine to Ranboo, so he was willing to forgive Technoblade and be friends again  
He visits Techno and Phil often, they seem to just be doing their own little cottagecore life and he digs it  
\- Remembers even less now - his memory was bad before but now it's just awful  
He constantly keeps a journal on him, writing down when he visits people and maybe even what they talk about or do  
\- His short-term memory doesn't affect him as a ghost though, so he doesn't really need to   
but he continues to anyways  
\- Phil adopts him still! He's a part of the cottagecore SBI and is happy with them

~~~

**Tubbo**  
\- Died in the January 6th War - Tnt and Wither explosion  
He was running to get to Tommy, crying out his friends name but he died before they could make it to each other  
\- He didn't respawn in the bed he placed and that's when it hit Tommy, that he died for real  
\- Techno didn't even blink an eye until Tommy was crying  
He didn't exactly feel bad about it, they declared war on him and knew they were on their last lives  
\- Dark green sweater, sleeves covering his hands often - The cuffs are a bit burned but not too badly  
\- As all ghosts, he remembers happy things, so a lot of his memory is missing :/  
\- The president is dead now, so who takes over? Quackity? Tommy? Probably, but it takes them a long time to get back in order  
\- Tubbo spawns in a week and a half after his death and is horrified at what he sees  
L'manburg, his pride and joy, the country he fought and spied for, absolutely decimated  
It's just a mess, not even a hole in the ground, there's no way they can recover from this  
\- Tommy is a shaking wreck when he sees Tubbo, and they're happy to see each other, not letting go of their hug for a good five minutes  
Talking into each other's shoulders  
-Learning about all his deaths isn't easy, it sucks really. Technoblade was the cause of two of them  
\- Also, he's the only ghost now? IT would've been nice if Ghostbur waited a little longer to die  
Being a ghost is lonely, even if he can talk to his friends still  
\- But he helps his friends with whatever they need   
Whether it be rebuilding, building somewhere new, fighting, etc - he wants to be there for them  
\- Tommy almost never leaves Tubbo alone, he definitely has abandonment issues now and Tubbo is okay with that  
He doesn't want to leave Tommy either  
\- This time they'll stay together and they won't abandon or hurt each other again, they promise each other that

~~~

**George**   
\- Probably died getting eaten by a zombie building his gay ass mushroom cottage (it’s a cool design idea)  
\- His sweater is the same color as his shirt was when he was alive, red markings where he was bitten and torn apart   
He doesn’t have his clout glasses anymore and honestly it kind of feels like a forced breach of privacy to him   
He finds his old ones, cracked and broken and he carries them with him   
\- Doesn’t remember leaving Dream, so when Sapnap and Quackity talk to him about it, he’s heart broken  
He made this place with Dream and now they’re not friends anymore? Not even allies?  
\- He stays around El Rapids and helps his friends with whatever they need  
\- Unlike Alive George, he doesn’t need sleep so he’s always awake  
Which actually gets annoying cause he’s attached to Quackity and Sapnap now and doesn’t wanna leave them alone  
\- So he has night time to explore. Let them sleep and he can do whatever   
No fear of getting eaten or shot or blown up   
He probably sees Dream one night and they talk. Dream seems nice still, or maybe he’s only acting like this cause George is dead..  
But they genuinely chat and feel good together again. They don’t talk about politics or whatever war is going on now. It’s just them again and it feels so right   
\- But Dream turns in for the night and George is alone. That’s not right, that doesn’t feel good..  
He heads back to El Rapids and lays next Quackity and Karl  
He has a lot of trouble but he eventually is able to fall asleep  
He doesn’t find himself doing it often

~~~

**Sapnap**  
\- Techno killed him during the war of January 6 - Sliced and stabbed   
\- A thick fluffy black sweater with a loose turtleneck that rises so high it covers his chin; a red line across his throat and a short red line on his stomach  
\- Loves Dream and George so much  
Doesn’t know anything that Dream has done   
\- Nice to pets, especially cats and foxes  
\- Completely remembers Karl and Quackity, still wants to marry them   
\- Always smiling  
\- Quiet voice but still talkative   
\- Definitely done with being a mercenary  
Here to be a friend !

~~~

**Philza**  
\- Died in the crossfire of the War on January 6  
\- A BIG white fluffy sweater; hangs on him a lot, he can fit another person in it; has four red x’s on his sweater - over his heart, stomach and two on his back  
\- Technoblade blames himself for Phil’s death   
Phil constantly reassured Technoblade that it wasn’t his fault  
Pretty much has to everyday, because he knows Techno will never forgive himself for letting Phil come  
\- Remembers Techno, Ghostbur and Ranboo completely   
\- Doesn’t remember much of anyone else   
\- Same old Phil really  
\- Helps and hangs out with his (un)official sons   
\- Wings don’t work but he still uses them when shielding and hugging people  
\- Coughs up blood sometimes but it doesn’t hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were so fun to make. I didn't include characters I don't know much about like Bad Boy, Skeppy, Sam, Punz, etc. But I enjoyed making these
> 
> I haven't been working on Glatt and Ghostbur stuff ina while, been focusing on other things, so my other work is going to be updated on more


	14. Kiss Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have commitment issues? LOL  
> ...
> 
> yeah me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur is kind of out of character for this and I don't like him a bit, but whatever take him

Wilbur was on his way back to L'manburg. Schlatt wasn't allowed back on that territory. It wasn't too bad, he still had people outside of it to talk to. It just.. felt bad, knowing that he was so awful they can't even stand seeing him. The trauma he left in people. It made him feel ill every time he thought of it. Schlatt touches the soft petals on the flowers Will gave him. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Wilbur asks, pulling his satchel strap over his head and around his neck. Schlatt scoffs fondly. 

"Will," he looks up at the standing ghost, "I don't need you." Wilbur didn't react at all, but Schlatt almost felt offended by his own words. "I mean I don't- I-I can be alone, you know?" He curls one hand into a fist, trying not to sound mean. Wilbur just offers a giggle and bends down to Schlatt's height where he sat against a tree. 

"I got it the first time." Schlatt laughs at himself, eyes opening again to Wilbur. Their faces are close. Schlatt noticed that was happening often recently. It made him a bit shy. So, he does what he always does. 

Schlatt laughs and gently shoves Wilburs face away. “Alright, go. I’ll just write in my journal and talk to Puffy, I’m fine.”  
Wilburs sighs, not fondly, which catches Schlatt’s attention. 

“Alright, alright. See you in a bit,” Wilbur waves his hand as he walks away, but turns and cups his hands around his mouth, “I love you!” Schlatt couldn’t respond. His heart was caught in his throat. But Wilbur doesn’t need a response, Schlatt’s wide and blissful smile was all he needed.

~~~~~

He was so close! It was so frustrating and Schlatt was actually starting to grow a little mad. "Wilbur, stop being a prick and hand me the book." Wilbur laughed as Schlatt jumped, only to have Wilbur pull his arm back. "Are you a fucking child! Give me the fucking book!" Their chests bumped a couple of times and only Wilbur seemed to notice. 

"Okay, okay, I'll give you a deal." Schlatt planted his feet flat on the ground. Wilbur took in Schlatt's features this close up. They'd only been officially dating for a little over two weeks and Wilbur always noticed when Schlatt got flustered being this close. And this time wasn't an exception; without wrestling occupying Schlatt, his mind wandered elsewhere. "I'll give you the book if you kiss me." 

Schlatt felt a void pool in his stomach, ears pulling back and his breathing pauses. Wilbur sits with a smirk on his face, and Schlatt barely has the mental capacity to be mad at it. "What- No!" He doesn't even sound mad, just like it was a ridiculous thought. His voice shook and he took a small step away from Wilbur, proving his point. Wilbur processed the information, arm falling slowly. 

The blank expression, staring eyes, unnerve Schlatt. Did he say something wrong? No, these are his boundaries, he just wasn't ready. That was just it, right? Wilbur sighs and hands Schlatt the book. 

"There you go." Schlatt's response is slow. It takes him a few long seconds of looking between his boyfriend and the book.

"Wha.." Schlatt lets out so softly. Wilbur raises a brow before just tossing the bed and leaving the house, not even bothering to use the door and just phasing through the wall. Schlatt is left standing in their living room. He doesn't know what to feel. He hopes Wilbur isn't mad. It'd be kind of messed up if he was, right? For now, he'll give Wilbur the space to think and cool off if he needs it.

~~~~~

It was the next day from the book incident. Wilbur asked Schlatt to meet him on the Cliff. It’s where they confessed to each other. It still feels surreal to Schlatt. He smiles as he sits down, legs dangling over the edge. 

Wilbur doesn’t try to hide his footsteps this time. Schlatt turns and smiles at his boyfriend. Boyfriend.. Wilbur looks content enough, offering Schlatt a small smile. He sits next to the ram and sighs. 

“So.. What did you want to talk about?” Wilbur picks a grass stem and tears it’s apart like string cheese. 

“I talked to Phil yesterday. He offered some advise, and that was to talk. So, we’re gonna talk.” That much was obvious, but Schlatt kept himself from stating that. Before Schlatt could question Will again, the yellow one spoke. “Why won’t you kiss me?” Schlatt guesses he could’ve seen it coming. He looks down at L’manburg, trying to find a way to form his thoughts into words. Wilbur speaks again. 

“Because, when we were just friends you were all over me. We held hands and touched each other constantly and then you pulled away and then we confessed, but it feels like you haven’t come back to me. I understand that every person has their boundaries, but I just feel like we’ve reached a.. kissing point.”

Oh. Wilburs hands are bowl shaped, like he’s holding the little checkpoint in his hands. Schlatt scratches behind an ear, staring at Wilburs hands. And then up at Will. They watch each other. 

“You.. I don’t..” He sighs. Confrontation wasn’t his strong suit now, he lacks the confidence he had as president. Wilbur gave him time, but it only made Schlatt’s nerves grow. He was quiet for too long and now Wilbur is uncomfortable and probably thinking bad things. 

“Schlatt, please just talk to me. We’ll work it out, I promise, just talk.” Schlatt pulls his thumb from his mouth, he was chewing on the hoof. 

“Okay, okay I’m.. I’m scared, still.”

“..Why?”

“Because! I’ve never been in a relationship like this before! God. Y-You compliment me and touch me lovingly, you _constantly_ tell me you love me. It gets overwhelming sometimes and it makes me nervous, because I’ve never had a Ghostbur before!”

Wilbur sits and processes. He noticed Schlatt used the change of name just to prove his point. 

“Are we moving too fast? Are you just.. what?” Schlatt rubs his bicep, hating the pressure on his shoulders. 

“I do want to.. kiss you,” he admits quietly, “but any time it comes up, I just get nervous and run the other way.”

“But you want to?” Will asks and leans closer. They’re still separated, but Wilbur lets it known what he wants. It ignites butterflies in Schlatt's stomach. 

“I mean.. Yeah, of course.” 

“Then.. can I kiss you now?” He grabs Schlatt’s hand, sitting back on his heels. “It’s not romantic or even sweet, I know.. But it’ll give us a start.” 

Schlatt swallows the lump in his throat, letting out a breath. “Y- .. Yes, please.” Wilbur wastes no time closing the gap between them, guiding the smaller man. It was quick at first. Wilburs hands were immediately to Schlatt’s waist, securing the other. 

To Schlatt’s disappointment, Will pulled away. Their noses bumped and Wilbur whispers, “Oh my god, Schlatt..” Schlatt opens his eyes to watch Wilbur and make sure he’s okay. But Wilbur is back to connecting their lips, Schlatt fluttering his eyes closed once again and his hands moving up to Wilburs neck. 

They secured each other, held each other so so gently. It was special. Yeah, it wasn’t pond with lily pads and koi fish romantic, but it was good. It was still between a sunflower and his pale blue ocean lover. And that’s all it needed to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can't get to writing some more ghost content the next chapter is gonna be smut 
> 
> Got any first kiss stories? Mine was accidental and I literally curled up in a ball for three or more minutes cause I was so embarrassed


	15. Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> type 'awooga' in the comments if you actually read the notes before chapters, cause I don't know how many people read these

"What are those?" Schlatt takes the lollipop out of his mouth and points at the two enchanted iron objects in Wilbur's hands.

"They're compasses!" Nothing else. 

"Okayy, what are they pointing at?" Schlatt places the blue raspberry-flavored candy back in his mouth. He noticed how both the red needles pointed at each other instead of north or west or whatever. He never used compasses. 

"They point at each other. I'm going to gift them to Tommy and Tubbo. Since they can't see each other, I figured they might bring some sort of comfort to each other. They can look at each other at any time."

"Oh." It was really sweet actually. Of course, Schlatt recognized Tommy's dependence on Tubbo. Everyone did, surely. They rarely did anything separate. And, if they were separate, they were working to a common goal. They were best friends and beyond.

Schlatt watches Wilbur as they make their way to Logstedshire. Wilbur never seemed to notice, or care, when Schlatt stared at him for long periods of time. Schlatt was always thinking in those moments, and he didn't want to interrupt his thoughts. And Schlatt was thinking again.

Tommy and Tubbo were best friends. So, why did Tubbo exile him? Schlatt didn't know the full story, and neither did Wilbur, and it seemed insensitive to ask one of the parties. They were never apart until recently. And it made him think of his own relationship with Wilbur.

They were dependent on each other. Or, really, Schlatt was dependent of Wilbur. He hated being alone, and it was rare whenever anyone would give him the time of day to engage in a conversation. It was so lonely, he really only had Wilbur. Quackity was there too, but he seemed uncomfortable and even agitated around Schlatt. Technoblade and Philza weren't comfortable around him yet. 

Schlatt did his best to respect everyone's boundaries. He doesn't know exactly what he did to them, but it'll come in time. He won't be so clueless someday. He just needed some patience.

They arrived. Schlatt stayed away from Tommy, mostly hiding behind Wilbur. He stayed quiet as the brothers talked. And he thought more. What would Wilbur do? What would Alivebur do? What if they worked together? Would it have been good? Would they have killed each other in the end? Schlatt doesn't know, and he really _can't_. He can't remember nearly anything about being alive, so he doesn't have even the slightest clue of what would happen. 

What about now? Would Ghostbur exile him? Will was sweet and always put Schlatt's comfort first it seemed. They had only known each other for two months, but they were really close. Not having to sleep or work, they spend a lot of free time together. Schlatt doesn't think Wilbur would do that. But Tommy didn't think Tubbo would do that to him. 

It was so sad. Schlatt was used to seeing Tommy as rambunctious and loud and care-free. Here, he was sad and so broken. He just wanted his country back. He had worked so hard, and here he was, covered in dirt and his hair growing long. The pain these kids are put through.. Schlatt didn't like to think about it, but it was partially inevitable. A broken teen sat in front of him. He always seemed tired and possibly on the verge of tears. 

And now he was as he was presented with the compass. Schlatt watches Tommy delicately hold it. Schlatt noticed how hard Tommy was trying to hold back. He sniffled and squinted, trying to hold back his tears, but it was useless. A few slipped and he quickly brushed them away. Schlatt resided in the corner.

It was sweet. Wilbur truly was a fucking saint, huh? He tried to make friends with nearly everyone. Make everyone happy and comfortable. He was so special..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're gay haha ANYWAYS - - I reccommend my other book MCYT Oneshots once again cause the ghost boys may show up over there. And there's a lot of alive sad Schlatt if you like that stuff


	16. Bloody Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Recs: White Bread Boyfriend - Lemon Demon, Dumpster - Penelope Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing NOTHING but Schlatt angst, literally. So, here's some gay ghosts to make it up to myself

"Ow, fuck-" Wilbur looks up from his book and looks at his companion, who was seated next to him. Schlatt stuck his bottom lip out, pulling an unintentional pout. He touched a finger to his lip and sighed. "It's fucking bleeding.." He muttered to himself completely, but noticed Wilbur's staring.

"You okay?" He asks sweetly. Schlatt averts his gaze and Wilbur notices the blue bead forming on his boyfriend's lip. 

"Yeah, uh," Schlatt wipes the blood again with another finger knuckle, "my lip is just bleeding." Wilbur nods. He's noticed how much Schlatt chewed on his lips. Most of the time, Schlatt didn't even realize he was doing it. 

"Does it hurt?"

"It stings a bit, yeah." Wilbur leans forward, elbow on the desk, getting a better look at Schlatt's face. 

"You want me to kiss it better?" Schlatt quickly looks at Wilbur, eyes a bit wide. Lips parted to speak, but no words could come out. Wilbur's smile grew wider upon seeing the blue blush form on Schlatt's cheeks. 

"I.. Sh- Shut up." The words held no real anger whatsoever. Wilbur giggles and leans close to Schlatt, silently asking Schlatt if he wanted a kiss. Schlatt doesn't stop Wilbur, but was also too shy to move forward. So, Wilbur took the initiative and captured Schlatt's lips against his own. 

It's chaste, sweet, and too short for Schlatt's liking. He almost whines when Wilbur pulls back. The shorter man watches Wilbur's pink tongue swipe across his lips afterwards, tasting a faint metallic taste. Schlatt forces his gaze away and touches his warm cheeks with an equally warm hand. 

"Feel better?" Schlatt crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, it does- Whatever, go back to reading your stupid book." Wilbur laughs before doing as Schlatt said. He leans back as well and returns to the spot he left on. Schlatt glances over and then slowly allows himself to rest his head on Wilbur's shoulder. His eyes follow the words, though not actually taking in much information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chew my lips so much and they tend to end up bleeding quite often so


	17. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft, soft and vague sex
> 
> I got emotional writing this lmao. They're so soft and in love, it's killing me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: A Thousand Years-Christina Perri, Photograph-Ed Sheeran, Love Me Like You Do-Ellie Goulding

Ghostbur wanted to tell him he was beautiful. The most incredible creature Ghostbur had ever laid eyes on. His moans and cries were symphonies that triumphed the beauty of Ghostbur's favorite discs. He wanted to tell Glatt how good he made Ghostbur feel, how pretty he looked writhing on Ghostbur’s dick. 

But he couldn’t. His brain was fogged and his skin felt like it was melting in the most delicious way possible. It was so hot, and Ghostburs voice failed him every time he tried to vocalize his pleasure into words. 

Instead, he could only make out noises. Small whimpers and loud moans. It frustrates him, not being able to form a coherent word. He adores when Glatt compliments and motivates and makes him feel so _so_ good when Ghostbur bottoms. It made Ghostbur the happiest person on earth, and he wanted so badly to return the sentiment. 

But the moans and pleas beside his ear were a lovely enough confirmation. Not to mention the hoof fingertips clawing at his back and shoulders, and Ghostbur is thankful Glatt doesn’t have nails to leave scratches. And the subtlety of Glatt hooking his ankles behind Ghostbur’s lower back, connecting their bodies together closer. 

It really was times like this when they felt like one. Like their bodies were two lit candles, wax pouring into one jar. Two scents, two bodies blending together, drying and hardening with their love. 

“So good, Ghostbur, you’re so go- Ah~!” Both ghosts whine as Glatt tightens around Ghostbur once again. 

And Ghostbur appreciates how Glatt tries to stay dominate. He knows how much Ghostbur loves to be appreciated. He wants to be useful and loved and wanted. He wants to be needed so badly. And Glatt makes sure he shows that need for the other.

Finding himself close to the edge, Ghostbur moves a hand down to stroke Glatt's dick. Glatt presses his head back into the pillows, back arching slightly. Ghostbur pulls away from Schlatt's neck and looks at the fucked out expression on his boyfriend's face. _He_ did this. 

Ghostbur pulled Glatt apart and tied him back together with string from fucking heaven. Glatt pulls a hand to his mouth, but not muffling his noises. Ghostbur watches more, not daring to stop his movements. He wanted to break Glatt in the sweetest way possible. Tear him apart like an animal feasting on a carcass. Man and prey. 

Glatt's tears were the final straw before he tried to claw at Ghostbur again. A long string of moans, sobs and Ghostbur's name were tied together, flowing so wonderfully from Glatt's mouth. Ghostbur didn't stop his thrusts nor the strokes from his hand, thoroughly milking Glatt through his orgasm. 

Ghostbur's body trembles on top of Glatt's, ready to give out. His nose returns to the crook of Glatt's neck, not doing a well job of muffling Ghostbur's cries. Glatt savored the stimulation, even after cumming already. Every press to his prostate, the hand still holding his cock, Ghostbur's trembling lips against his neck, and, rarely, a bite. Though, because it was Ghostbur, it was more of a nibble, but Glatt adored it all the same. Even more so when paired with his boyfriend's sloppy thrusts and quicker pace. 

It was only seconds until the band in Ghostbur's stomach _snapped_. His hips stuttered and pressed flush against Glatt's beautiful grey ass, cumming inside as deep as possible. Glatt hums high pitched, nearly a moan, when he feels Ghostbur's load fill him up. 

Ghostbur pants and catches his breath, even though he doesn't really need to. Ghostbur's body is collapsed on Glatt's. His blue holds him, moving a hand from Ghostbur's back to his hair and pets the fluff.

Ghostbur blinks his eyes a couple of times, not allowing sleep to overcome him yet. He props himself on one elbow and looks over Glatt's body. Ghostbur tilts his head and smile when his eyes land on the cum on Glatt's stomach. The blue tint enticed him. Ghostbur scoops the heavy liquid on his fingers, catching the attention of the man below him. Their eyes meet and Ghostbur pushes his fingers past his lips, making sure to get it all off. 

Glatt groans and smiles, pressing his head back against the pillow again. Ghostbur giggles and kisses the ram, both mouths immediately opening and welcoming each other inside. Glatt tastes himself on his tongue and, by Prime's names, it was delectable. Ghostbur pulls away with a pleasant hum and lays down finally. His brain was still a little bit disorganized, solely focusing on relaxing with his love. 

"I love you so much," Ghostbur mutters out quietly, not catching the grin Glatt has on his face. 

"I love you too, Ghostie." Ghostbur frowns though and his eyes open. 

"No." He gets on his elbow and looks down at Glatt. "I mean I really love you. You make me feels happier than anything else ever has. I want to spend every minute with you. You make me feel wanted, like I matter. I love you so much, Glatt. You make being dead worth every second."

Glatt's hands shake, but he wasn't scared. He was happy. So much happier than he could begin to explain. Astonished even, that a being as perfect as Ghostbur could love _him_. Glatt brings his hands up and cups Ghostbur's cheeks that were dashed with a shade of honey yellow. 

"You make me feel the same way. Seriously. Through all the pain and confusion, not having friends for months, knowing so many people hate me for reasons I didn't know. It was okay, because at the end of the day, you were waiting for me." Ghostbur smiles and then cries. The tears overwhelm and escape easily.

Glatt sighs and smiles so fondly. Ghostbur lowers himself again, tucking his face against Glatt's shoulder, crying softly. Glatt 's hand returns to Ghostbur's hair. And he feels something in his chest. It nearly hurt and that was okay with him. Ghostbur's sobs quiet down and Glatt can only hear breathing. But then Ghostbur says something, and Glatt feels everything crash down on him again.

"You're so perfect." It was earth shattering, but in a good way. A confirmation Glatt didn't know he needed. He lets out a soft laugh and sucks in a breath. He stares up at the wooden roof. Everything was worth this. Dying, hurting, crying. Just to have a sweet sunflower boy on top of him, falling asleep. 

It was all so damn _perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written sex between them before but this is the only one I'm comfortable posting, I'm so proud and happy with it
> 
> I also wanna make a note just to appreciate my own headcanons, to say that when ghosts are hot, they're happy. They happier they are, the warmer they get. It isn't just cause they're,, exercising. No, they're happier than ever man


	18. Ghost Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate making Author's Note, so here's an Author Note + Some Headcanons :))

I mostly made this just so I can say Thank You. Like, seriously. Reading comments really makes my day. Especially the last chapter. I didn't expect for people to like it that much and I was nervous posting it. And I was already having a fairly rough night, but reading those comments really just turned it around. 

It fills me with immense joy that people enjoy what I create. I hit an author block for a long long time. Writing really just felt like a chore rather than a hobby, so I stopped for a couple of years. But then I found the Dream SMP and fell in love with some of the characters and I got those little prompt ideas and headcanons and then finally a comfort character. And now I'm back to writing!

So, thank you to everyone who enjoys my content. Whether you comment or not, I'm glad that there will be people who like what I create, now onto the headcanons :)

~~~~~~~

\- All ghosts get sweaters - usually with markings of how they died

\- Ghosts start out cold. That's why they have the sweaters, though it does the bare minimum of keeping them warm

\- They only remember happy memories and forget sad ones, even as Ghosts.   
Example: Ghostbur forgetting that Phil "let" Friend die in the January 6th War explosions

\- They have all their organs, but don't need to eat or drink or exercise, wash, etc  
But they can if they want to (except anything with water)

\- Ghost can permeate AKA, go through solid objects. 

\- Ghosts live on a different plane than the living. Same world, but on different levels (so to speak). Ghosts can switch in between worlds in an instant  
Example: A human spits on a Ghost, that spit is something the human created in their Living Plane. It still touches the Ghost but if the Ghost switches to their Dead Plane, the spit doesn't effect them anymore and falls to the ground instead  
Example 2: Humans and animals may also touch the Ghosts, only if the Ghost is in the Living Plane. In the Dead Plane, everything just goes through them (Tree, sword, a human, etc. As long it's not another Ghost, it goes through them)  
Example 3: Ghosts create their own bodily fluids: sperm, saliva, tears. (And yes those all are tinted with the Ghosts sweater color because I just really like that idea). But because those were created by a Ghost, they can't just permeate and have it fall to the ground

\- When in the Dead Plane, the Ghost's are slightly transparent

\- Hopefully that made sense lol

\- They can float off the ground. Like, super high too 

\- Wounds don't effect them for very long. If they get hurt, no matter what realm, their body instantly heals the wound. They still feel the pain. So, they get cut by a sword? Ouch, but it almost instantly seals itself, sometimes not even giving time to bleed (Which will be making an appearance in a future chapter ;) )

\- Weather doesn't affect Ghosts. Snow or hot sun, it doesn't matter. Their temperature depends on how happy they are. The happier the Ghost is, the warmer they are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be more, but these are just I can think of right now


	19. Edge (nsfw)

“Such a pretty boy, Will. You’re so beautiful.” Schlatt presses a kiss to a bite mark he left a while ago. Wilburs whines were music to the blue ones ears. 

Schlatt had been edging Wilbur for nearly an hour. He adored hearing Wilburs breath quicken before pulling his hand away and hearing Wilburs whimpers. It was a fun game to play. He played Wilbur like a board game. Filling his head with sweet praises and loving touches, but never letting him have the sweet release he fully deserved. 

Wilbur hugs a small couch pillow to his chest, forcing himself not to interrupt his boyfriend. It was torture, sure, but it was so good. The way his thighs trembled and his voice shook. His brain was slowly turning to mush and his eyes released a few pale yellow tears. He didn't bother begging. Truthfully, he didn't want to. It was incredible!

Handing his body to Schlatt like this. Letting the man push him to the cliff, only to grab his hand and pull him away immediately. Not to mention the nibbles on his neck, sending electric static through his body. Strong hands caressing his inner thighs driving him mad. 

They were so so close to what he wanted- what he needed. Wilbur let out a long, high-pitched whine before exasperatedly begging for his release. It was senseless babbling, mumbling his own words together. 

"So good, so goo- Please, cum, please let me. So sore, need to, I need it, please." One arm held the pillow and the other reached up and touched Schlatt. Messing with his horns, gently yanking on an ear, touching his cheek and nose. Anything to keep in touch with reality. Schlatt's hands stilling are what officially broke him.

They stilled directly in the groin. Tears slipped from the ghosts eyes. At this point he could only form one word: please. He tried to make out Schlatt's name, but it failed part way through. All while Schlatt watched his doll. The ram shushes him gently.

"You wanna cum, baby?" Wilbur whines and nods, pouting as Schlatt pulled his hands away again. "Who owns you?" Wilbur's head lulled to the side, eyes slightly crossed. By God, it was a good look on him. Yellow tears stains, fresh tears still present, face completely flushed and bright on the pale skin, drool dripping from his bottom lip. Schlatt has to snap himself out of his own thoughts. 

A small hum comes from Will. Schlatt rephrases, "Who do you belong to, Wilbur?" A hand snakes it way to rest on Wilbur's thigh, causing the sub to gasp and let out a quick response.

"Hah- You! You, God, you!" The yellow one's eyes avert down to Schlatt hand, silently begging for it to do something. Schlatt obliges, moving both hands towards the groin again. 

"Good boy," Schlatt praises, once again attacking Wilbur's neck, painting it a gorgeous red-ish purple. Anything other than the one thing Wilbur needs. Two fingers moving down and rubbed the poor ghosts perineum, causing another string of pleas and cries.

Schlatt smirks when he feels Wilbur jut his hips forward. He's been so good about letting Schlatt have total control, but he was broken. Just a hot, hot mess beneath the ram's hands. "You feelin' good, sweetheart?" He receives a whimper and nod. Can't even form words now? Time to wrap it up.

"That's right, you're mine Wilbur. No one can touch you the way I do. You belong to me. Me alone, you hear?" Honestly, Schlatt wasn't sure if the other could hear, but he continued anyways. He wraps a hand around Wilbur's cock again finally, initiating a small cry. "No one else gets to see you like this." He sets an agonizingly unhurried pace, only slowly working up to quick, full strokes. "Not Quackity, not Dream, not the flower girl, they can't see you like this. Can't unravel you to a drooling, crying whore like this, can they?"

He really didn't expect a response, if you can call loose head shaking a response. But he liked it. "That's right. You're a smart boy, you know who owns you, who you come home to at the end of the day." Schlatt felt Wilbur's thigh tense. He smiles into Wilbur's neck. Just huffs and sharp gasps came from Will, barely managing out a few whines. But nearing so close to his edge, Wilbur's body has built up enough adrenaline for one last energy boost. Just more begging, but that's more than okay with Schlatt. Wilbur's back arched away from Schlatt's chest. Schlatt couldn't fit in another word before his lover came with a broken cry. Schlatt watches as tears drip from Wilbur's chin again. 

He listens to Wilbur's heavy breaths, feeling the other relax and finally go limp in his hold. It only took a few seconds to realized his boyfriend had passed out. Great, he has a sweaty, hot ghost on him. Though, he could've prevented Wilbur from using all his energy, but where's the fun in that?

Schlatt lays Wilbur down, watching as he cuddled the pillow to his chest. Schlatt brushes away the hair that had stuck to Wilbur's forehead with sweat. Schlatt gives his sunflower a kiss on the temple before heading to the shower. Wilbur will wake up soon and Schlatt will be more than willing to carry him to the bath and wash the bed sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i turn my rating to explicit now?


End file.
